Grief of the Sunshine
by Puldoh
Summary: Mikey has a girlfriend, a whole other family topside, where he is so different, his family doesn't know about them. But when tradegy hits his secret family, Raph steps up to help his little bro grieve, his remaining family holds a grudge against Mikey
1. Chapter 1

On the television, a news broadcast about a huge pileup in the lower eastside, on I-90. Mikey shook his head, the news was boring, he didn't understand why people liked watching it. He wasn't really paying attention, he was waiting for the phone to ring, wanting the phone to ring. So he zoned out on the couch, barely listening to the devastating crash on the news, about people being pinned in their vehicles. Emergency vehicles. But Mikey was watching the phone.

He was waiting to hear from his best friend, her name was Angelina. She was an old friend, he met her about 5 years ago, when he had run away from home. He had gotten upset with his brothers and ran away. Angelina had gotten beaten up, and Mikey had gone to her rescue. She didn't scream or anything when she saw him, instead smiled, and asked if they could play. Mikey had agreed. 2 days later, she had convinced him to return home. He had stayed in her basement, hidden. She lived with her father and her older brother.

He wasn't paying attention, Leo and Splinter were watching the news, avidly. Mikey wondered what was so exciting about the news. It was depressing, always talking about horror and crimes. He didn't like the news. It always made him sad. They were still talking about the pileup. He sighed. He stood up, planning to go and introduce April to his best friend. It was the first time anyone in his family was going to meet his secret friend. At 17 years, he had numerous friends. But only some really close friends that became family, like April, Casey and Angel.

Mikey didn't want his family to know about Angelina, mostly because since they were best friends, they developed a more girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. He kept it hidden because he didn't want to deal with his family knocking it down like they did for Raph. Raph had met a girl, introduced her to the family, and Mikey accepted her. But Leo couldn't stop suspecting her, Don couldn't let the different species things go, and Splinter wouldn't give his blessings. Raph ended up breaking up with her, he didn't want her to always feel like she was being attacked by his family.

Mikey didn't understand it. He was excited. Angelina was planning to get her own apartment. She had stayed with her father and older brother for years, and she was 18 now. She was going to start college in the fall. Mikey was excited. Angelina had invited Mikey over for dinner. He had met David, her older brother and her father William. They accepted him, for who he was.

Then a call was heard and Mikey ran to it, picking it up, hoping it was April saying that Angelina called. April knew about her, allowed Mikey to use her address for letters and her phone number so his family wouldn't find out about her. But it wasn't, it was Casey calling for Raph. Mikey called Raph to the phone and sat back down.

Leo came over to the couch, "What are you waiting for Mikey? You've been sitting by the phone for almost an hour now."

Splinter had looked up from the television and Don, who was walking to the kitchen, heard Leo's question and stopped, curious. Mikey scowled, shaking his head, "It's none of your business Leo. Okay, just leave me alone."

Leo held up his hands, hearing Mikey's underlining tone to drop it. Don continued to the kitchen and Splinter turned back to the television. Mikey could hear Raph chatting happily on the phone, knowing it was going to be a long conversation. Mikey frowned. Getting up, he went to his room and decided to read some of the letters he received from Angelina.

* * *

4 hours passed by, and there was no phone call. Mikey was upset, wondering what was wrong. He had called April 2 hours ago, asking if she phoned. But April said no one phoned her and Mikey was disappointed and worried. Angelina wouldn't blow him off. They were like soul mates. They loved each other. Grabbing his jacket and hat, he started for the door of the lair when Leo stepped in front of him, "Where are you going Mikey?"

Mikey felt his frustrations rise, "Out Leo, okay. Now move."

Leo didn't budge, "Out where, and when are you coming back?"

Mikey scowled, he was too worried and frazzled about Angelina to have to deal with Leo. "Look, I'm going out, and I don't know when I'm coming back. Now move, alright?"

Leo shook his head, "No Mikey, I want a reason why you are going out. If you don't tell me, then I'm going to follow you."

Mikey sighed frustrated, he was getting pissed off. He didn't care anymore. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He wanted to run by Angelina's house, see if David or William knew where she was. "Fine, go ahead, just let me go!" he said angrily, reaching for Leo's arm and throwing him aside. He walked out, angry and started running along the sewer path he took to Angelina's house. He could hear Leo follow him behind him, but his concern for his girl consumed him, and he quickly climbed the ladder to the surface. Popping out of the manhole, he quickly put his jacket on and his hat, running over buildings and alleys to get to the neighbourhood Angelina lived in.

He stopped at the building directly across from Angelina's house and saw it was dark, no one was moving. Mikey glanced at his watch, and saw it was only 10 pm. He knew David was always up at this time on a Friday night. He jumped down, ignoring his brother, and quickly peeked in the house. No one was home.

'okay that's weird, someone is always home. William can't be alone. Where are they?' Mikey thought. He started searching everywhere.

* * *

3 hours passed and Mikey was getting exhausted. Leo was getting angry with his youngest brother's silent treatment. He had watched and followed his brother for 3 and a half hours, searching for something, or someone. He had tried to ask something but Mikey ignored him. Leo was tired, frustrated, and annoyed at not knowing what was going on.

Then Leo heard a loud laugh, a familiar one, and a command, "Get the little turtle, Master Karai will be pleased."

Leo jumped and ran hard and fast into the alleyway where his littlest brother was. He saw Mikey fighting, and losing to a whole group of maybe 30 foot ninja's and Hun. Mikey was knocked to the ground, his arms cut deep, a cry of pain from him as Hun picked of Mikey and slammed him into the wall of the alley. Leo jumped in, using his swords and injuring many ninja's. He fought to get to Mikey, hearing his pained gasps, knowing he was hurt, "Mikey, activate the emergency beacon."

Mikey heard this, barely, and his hand moved to his watch, pushing the small button in it. Activating the beacon. He felt dizzy and weak, his shell hurt, so did his arm. And everything was a blur, he couldn't see to well. He could hear Hun smirking, and picking him up. Mikey struggled weakly, hearing Leo yell his name, and then things went black.

Leo looked up, hitting one ninja with his katanas slicing deep into his stomach, turning angrily at Hun. Seeing him pick up his little brother and chuckling. Then Mikey went limp, and Leo was scared. He jumped toward Hun, knocking him over, hearing Mikey fall to the ground with a thump. He fought hard, his anger overriding everything, but he was weakening. Then he heard his brothers battle cries, sighing in relief, quickly they defeated the foot, and Leo ran over to Mikey, where Don was taking a look at him.

"Is he going to be okay Don?" Leo asked worried.

Don checked over Mikey, he was bruised, unconscious, and there was a very deep cut in his arm, "He's should be alright. He has a very deep cut on his arm, and is quite bruised, but he should be alright. Let's get him home."

Leo nodded and was about to pick Mikey up, but Raph waved him off, "I got him fearless, just relax. Your' all tired out. Lets go home."

Leo nodded, wiping his blades clean on a unconscious foot, he sheathed his swords and picked up Mikey's nunchuks. Together, they headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey remained unconscious until the day after next, waking up at 4 in the morning on the 2nd night. He groaned, his head was pounding. Don was working on his shell cell when he heard Mikey wake up.

"Hey Mikey, you scared us there! How are you feeling?" Don said quietly, handing over some painkillers.

Mikey took them, groaning slightly, "How long was I out? What happened?"

Don smiled gently, "You've been out for almost two days now. You and Leo got ambushed by the Foot. How bad of a headache?"

Mikey sighed, "Not too bad Don, wait, did you say 2 days? Has April phoned yet? Did I have any messages? Anything?" Mikey said rapidly, sitting up quickly, feeling slightly nauseous. He stood up, looking at Don for an answer.

Don was confused, hearing the panic in Mikey's voice. "No, April told me to tell you no one has phoned her. Nothing about any messages…is there anything you can tell us?"

Mikey shook his head, not saying anything. He sighed, sadness and worry building up. _What happened to Angelina, David and William. They would never do this to him. He went to his room, silent and despondent. Don was concerned, wishing his little brother would talk to him, or any of them._

The next morning, Mikey woke up, worry emanating from him. He did everything he was supposed to, cook, clean, practice and spar. He did everything, but his family was worried. He rarely said a word, except when he half-heartedly teased Raph. Raph didn't even try a comeback. Mikey didn't know they were worried. He didn't see it. They tried asking him what was wrong, but Mikey couldn't say. What happened with Raph's girlfriend was fresh in his mind, he didn't want that happening to him and Angelina. He didn't want to feel out sided, like Raph said he felt.

"Master Splinter, I need to go to the surface. I wish to be alone. I do not want anyone to follow me. Please." Mikey said when he sat down beside his father.

Splinter looked at his son, worry, fear and anxiety pouring from him, "My son, can you not tell us what is bothering you. Such worry, such fear, should not build up within you. You should talk to us."

Mikey frowned, "I'm sorry sensei, I cannot. You wouldn't understand. None of you will. Please, I don't ask for much, Please let me go topside on my own. Make sure none follow me. You can track me with the shell cell, but I don't want any of my brothers, or you, with me."

Splinter frowned at this request. It was unusual. But it was true. Michelangelo did not ask for much, and gave a lot of himself to his family. He would grant the request. "Very well Michelangelo, you may go. I will tell your brothers to leave you alone but you must come back intact." he said smiling, "and you will be monitored. You know your brothers will do this. Do what you have to my son, and be safe."

Mikey nodded, "Thank you sensei. I will also tell April to phone you when I'm done at her place. Alright?"

Splinter nodded and accepted a hug from his youngest, he was worried about him. But he knew what ever was so important needed to be done. Michelangelo soon left the lair, and as soon as he exited, Splinter smiled as his other 3 sons geared up to follow Michelangelo.

"My sons," Splinter called out to them. They froze. Raph and Don looked at Leo to explain and he opened his mouth to. But Splinter held up his hand, stilling any words from his eldest. "You will not follow him tonight. He has his emergency beacon in case of trouble. He has requested not to be followed tonight. I told him he will not. You three will remain here."

"But sensei, Mikey is acting out of character right now. I don't think its such a good idea to leave him alone. He has just recovered from a concussion and isn't quite up to par." Leo argued.

Splinter shook his head, "I told him you will not follow him. You three will remain here. I do not want you to follow him. He has agreed that you may monitor his position from his shell cell and he will activate the beacon in case he does run into trouble."

Don sighed, and went to his room, activating the GPS chip he had installed in the cells. Leo and Raph followed in shortly behind, Don smiled, "I see your staying."

Raph shook his head, "Yeah, Mikey won this round. But I swear, he better tell us what is going on. Splinter won't let us go. He ordered it."

Don looked at Leo, saw his frustration, "It's okay Leo, I can track him, it won't be so bad. At least we know if he's in trouble."

Leo nodded, and sighed, "I know, it's just that its very hard. Something is wrong with Mikey, and he isn't talking."

Don nodded, and saw Mikey arrive at April's apartment building. "Well, he's at Aprils right now."

Mikey was indeed at Aprils, knocking on April's window. "Mikey?" April asked, letting him in, "What are you doing here?"

Mikey gave a small smile, "I need to talk to you, did David or Angelina call at all?"

April shook her head, she was worried about Mikey. She could see the worry in his eyes, the lack of sleep and the still healing bruises and his arm still wrapped up. "No Mike, no one called. Is that unusual?"

Mikey nodded, concerned, "I was going to introduce you to Angelina. You would have been the first. I gotta find her. Call my family, tell them I'm alright, nothing is wrong. If I run into trouble I will activate the beacon. Okay?"

* * *

April nodded, worried, and heading to her phone as Mikey left thru her window. Mikey had told her that he was going to bring a friend over to meet her. She had asked why no one knew about her and Mikey said it had to do with his family and their species. April shook her head, talking to Don, telling him what he said. Don asked if she knew anything. But April told him no, she wouldn't say anything of Mikey's friends. He had made her swear way in the beginning when he asked to use her address for a friend. It had been going on for 2 years. She had received many letters from a girl named Angelina. No one knew her. Mikey kept her a secret. April knew Mikey kept many things to himself, not telling anyone his true feelings. His friends, no one really knew Michelangelo, and April wanted to delve deeper into that mystery.

* * *

Mikey hopped over the buildings, set on his destination, praying someone was home. He smiled in relief, seeing the lights on inside, he hopped down the fire escapes down the alley, running toward the house. 'Thank God someone is home', Mikey thought. He snuck around the back, and tapped on the back door.

He could hear someone moving on the patio. He jumped up the pipe to the upstairs patio, and smiled in relief when he saw David. "David, thank God someone is here. I was wondering where you guys were-" Mikey started to say.

But then he noticed how upset David look, how sad. The tears on his cheeks. His heart clenched up, "What's wrong David? Did something happen? Is it William? Angelina? Why are you so upset?"

David stood up, his body trembling slightly, his voice hoarse from crying. He put his hand gently on Mikey's shoulder, "Something bad happened Mikey."

Mikey felt the fear increase slowly, higher and higher, his gut clenched and twisted, "What? Is it William? Another attack? Is it Angelina? Is she hurt? Where is she?" he asked hurriedly.

David's words came out choked, full of grief, "Angelina was in a car accident. Did you hear about that pileup a few days ago on the news?" David asked.

Mikey tried to focus, trying to see if he remembered anything about a pile up. Then he remembered, three days ago, when he was waiting for April's phone call telling him Angelina was coming over, he heard something about a huge pileup on I-90. "Yeah, there was a huge accid- wait, was it Angelina? Is she in the hospital? Is she hurt? Is she going to be okay?"

David pulled Mikey over to the patio swing. Mikey recalled sweet memories when he and Angelina would look up at the stars and dream about a different world. David's words continued, hushed and sad, "Angelina was in the accident. She was hurt bad….Mike, she didn't make it."

Mikey heard him, but refused to process it. He couldn't. He started shaking his head in denial. '_no, no, not Angelina, not his Angelina. It couldn't be true!_' Mikey felt his heart clench, his chest hurt bad, he could hear a keening sound, and felt David's arms wrap around him, hugging him, but Mikey refused to believe it. "NO! It's not true!" Mikey whispered.

David nodded, crying, "Its true Mike. It is. I'm so sorry, I know how much you loved her. I know how much you cared, and how much she loved you."

Mikey felt the tears start to fall and he cried, holding onto David for dear life. Crying. He felt another pair of arms, stronger and full of strength, and he looked up to see William, and cried in Angelina's family. He couldn't believe it. Not his Angelina.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed, and he knew he should return home, he wanted to stay, he had fallen asleep. But he felt empty inside, like his soul was ripped away. He told David and William good bye. That he would be at the funereal They had nodded, hugging him again. Mikey went home. He was empty inside.

Raph was pacing back and forth. Concern about his little brother consuming him. The little blip on the computer showed Mikey still in the same spot. He was worried. He wanted to go out. But he had been ordered by Splinter to trust his brother. So Raph remained. Leo was in the dojo meditating and Don had fallen asleep at his desk. Raph smiled at him, and quickly shrugged it off when he saw the blip moving. Mikey was on the move. He woke up Don and told Leo. They watched at the blip moved slowly towards home.

They intended to be awake when Mikey showed up, so they headed for the living room. Hearing the door open 30 minutes later, they jumped up. Turning, they saw Mikey, and he looked awful.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Don asked scared. Mikey looked dead inside.

Mikey stared at them, frowning, and shook his head sadly, "I'll be okay guys, I need to be alone." and he walked like a zombie to his room. Raph was about to follow, scared. He was really concerned. Then he felt a hand stop him, and he turned to yell at him. It was Leo. "Leo, let go, something is wrong with Mike!"

Leo sighed, "I can see that, but right now, he won't talk. Let him try to process whatever is going on. First. Then in the morning, we can talk to him."

Raph sighed, nodding, "Fine Leo, but tell me, what did he look like to you?"

Leo glanced at Don, who whispered, "He looked destroyed."

Raph nodded, "Like he was in shock."

Leo said softly, "To me, he looked broken…"

They stared at Mikey's door, lost in thought. They wondered what had happened to their little brother.

* * *

The next morning, Mikey lay in bed, He had not slept at all. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his beloved Angelina, his best friend, his lover. And he wanted so badly to scream, to get lost in the pain. To cry, to grieve. But he could not. Not here. His family didn't know Angelina, didn't know about his human family, his lover. They would not understand. They would out him like they did to Raphie when he dated a human. Raph ended up giving up his human girlfriend because of the way the family reacted. Mikey accepted it, he had one too, at the time. He himself had question whether or not to introduce Angelina to his family. Then that whole thing with Raphie blew up, and he knew he could not.

Mikey felt empty.

Devoid of life.

Lost of laughter and sunshine.

Mikey's world was dark, bleak, empty to him. He didn't know what to do next. He laid there, watching his clock turn each minute. Watching and waiting, hearing his father get up, and start his morning tea.

An hour later, heard Leonardo get up and get his morning tea. He would meditate for an hour and do some early morning practice. Then Mikey would wake up, immediately start Don and Raph's coffee and make breakfast.

Everything seemed the same, normal, but Mikey knew it wasn't. Nothing would be the same anymore. Everything would be changed. Mikey got up, shortly after hearing Leo get up. He wasn't tired, he wasn't anything. He was empty.

Walking into the kitchen, he walked mechanically. Slowly, he started the coffee, made the breakfast. He heard his brothers get up, arrive in the kitchen. They said good morning to him, and sat down. Mikey knew they were worried, no one was speaking. Or grumbling. Mikey knew some one was going to say something.

Mikey sat there, his plate still empty, he couldn't eat. He didn't want to, his stomach clenched tightly looking at the food, knowing that Angelina couldn't eat.

Finally, the silence was broken by Splinter's soft voice, "Michelangelo, are you all right?"

Mikey looked up at his father, his own eyes empty of emotion, "I cannot say sensei, I can't. You wouldn't understand."

Mikey moved to get up when both of his arms were grabbed by Leo and Raph. "Whoa, hold up Mikey. What happened last night?"

Mikey stumbled back into his chair, obeying without a fight. He couldn't think about last night, he didn't want to, he felt himself freezing up, his chest hurt, he was gasping, it hurt inside. He started shaking his head, "No! No, leave me alone." he said in a strained voice.

* * *

Don was at his side, telling him to breathe deeply, and Mikey had to fight himself to obey. It was so hard, he was gasping, and his head was pounding. He could feel the darkness threatening to consume him, wanting to envelop him, he wanted to be free from the pain he was feeling. He continued gasping, trying to draw in air, but he suddenly relaxed, hearing his brothers cries of his name as he hit the ground, eyes closing.

Don grabbed Mikey, holding him as Mikey passed out. He glanced up at Leo, worry in his face. "Something really bad happened!" he said angrily, "We need to figure it out."

Leo nodded, helping Don pick up Mikey and bring him to the bedroom. Raph was talking with Splinter, worry and anger evident in his tones.

* * *

Few hours later:

Raph was sitting on a chair in Mikey's room, watching his little brother toss and turn on his bed. Muttering to himself. Raph wondered what was bothering his brother so much, scared about what could have happened. Then he saw Mikey's blue eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"Mike, how are you doing?" Raph asked slightly.

Mike remained silent, pondering what to say. Finally, he asked, "You remember your girl Kayla?"

Raph frowned, obviously startled and a little angry. He hadn't talked about Kayla in years. It still hurt. His families refusal. The only one who was happy for him was Mikey. He wondered where this was going, "Yeah? What about her?"

Mikey sighed deeply, "I had one too….her name was Angelina…."

Raph was surprised and happy for his little brother. "That's awesome bro, I'm glad for you. When can I meet her?"

Mikey sat up slowly, shaking his head sadly, tears built in his eyes, he whispered, "Never."

Raph was shocked, the amount of pain he heard in Mikey's voice scared him, "Why? What happened?"

Mikey looked up, staring at Raph, his eyes questioning, but finally, he sighed, and the tears fell, "She died a few days ago Raph…I found out last night."

Raph was speechless. It explained how Mikey was acting. "I'm sorry Mike, so sorry. I don't know what else to say, God, Mike, I'm so sorry." and walked over, hugging his little brother, letting him cry on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his baby brother was hurting so much.

"What happened?" Raph asked quietly. He didn't know that on the other side of the door, Leo and Don were eavesdropping.

Mikey's voice broke as he spoke, "She…she was going to go….to dinner…with me…I…I asked April…gonna introduce them." Mikey paused. "I wanted her to meet you guys, meet you. But with what happened with Kayla, I couldn't. I couldn't take that kind of rejection. I didn't want her to have that on her…You understand, right?" he asked hopefully.

Raph nodded, he understood all right. "Yeah Mike, I understand. That's why I broke it up with Kayla. When everyone but you shunned me, it almost tore me apart. It hurt, a lot. I don't know why no one could accept it. It hurt. I think it almost made me consumed with rage. I am still angry about it."

Mikey nodded, sadly, "She…she was wonderful Raph. You would have loved her….she was my everything Raph…we…we.." he said pausing, "we were serious…I wanted to get dad's blessing…but I knew that wasn't going to happen."

Leo and Don were sharing stricken looks, they didn't know how hurt Raph was about Kayla, and now Mikey was talking about a girl he obviously loved. "I know little bro, I know. It hurts. It hurts so much. I'm lucky though, I know my girl is still alive, she's still out there. But its hard. The pain you feel inside."

Mikey nodded, eyes brimming with tears, "Yeah…I feel like my heart is torn, that I'm empty. Torn inside…Raph, what am I going to do? She made me so happy, her family adopted me, I was part of their family! I was allowed to be me," he said crying softly.

Raph wondered what he meant but left it for now. "It's going to hurt. The best you can do now, is just remember and cherish the time you did have. Remember her. Never forget. She was a part of you, she helped you be who you are…you're going to be sad, you're going to feel rotten. But over time, it will get easier."

Mikey nodded meekly, cuddling into Raph's plastron, drawing comfort that he needed. They were silent for a long time, until Mikey spoke softly, "Raph, I'm not going to be the same now…I'm sorry."

Raph was surprised at this confession of Mikey's. "Why are you apologizing Mikey? You have nothing to apologize for. You just lost someone you loved, someone who made you happy. I know what its like to have your heart ripped from you. You are never the same after that."

Mikey nodded sadly, hugging his brother tightly.

Leo and Don stood back, wondering if they should go in, but Leo finally whispered, "I think we need to leave them alone for now Don."

Don nodded, his own tears in his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, when Mikey is ready, we can talk to him."

They split up, needing to be alone to think about what they had heard.

* * *

Mikey groaned, his head hurt. He opened his eyes and saw he was sleeping on his brother's lap. Sitting up blushing, he smiled, seeing Raph was asleep too. He looked so cute. Mikey sat against the wall, thinking hard about Raph told him. He knew he would always hurt, the pain of losing Angelina was never going to leave. He was just glad he could talk to Raph about her now. Slowly getting off the bed, he moved to his desk, he crouched to the floor, moving a stone slab quietly from its hiding spot. He pulled a beautiful hope chest out. Replacing the stone, he sat down, going through the chest, and looked through it. He found the letters he wrote to Angelina when they couldn't get together, or when her family travelled. He was glad to finally have an address to send her letters too.

Sighing, he opened up his album, looking at his pictures, the ones of Mikey's other life, where he was happy, accepted, free to be him. He didn't hear Raph behind him as he cried silently. He stopped on a picture of him and Angelina, it was last year, on Valentine Day. He was so happy, he had given her a ring, which she loved. Mikey received his favourite chocolates, and a ring as well. But his was hidden inside his hope chest. He feared losing it. So he hid it away.

Raph saw Mikey fingering a photo of a very pretty girl, she looked young, about 16 in the photo, and she was kissing Mikey. Raph smiled, she was very pretty, slim figure, blonde hair with blue streaks. Figures Mikey would be with a skater chick. "Is that her?"

Mikey jumped, and turned around, blushing, "Uh, yeah. That's her." He didn't know what to say.

Raph sat down near Mike, wanting to talk some more. His stomach rumbled slightly and he glanced at the clock, surprised it was later than he thought. He ignored it though, and turned back to Mikey. "Can you tell me when her funeral is?"

Mikey blanched a bit, feeling sadden all over again, "Its tomorrow. They delayed it because they couldn't find me…they cremated her, I'm going to be given some of her ashes. When I'm ready, I'm going to spread them. David and William are devastated. William more so, he had never thought of losing her before."

Raph thought that was an odd statement to hear, "What do you mean?"

Mikey smiled ironically, "Angelina had this odd thing about her, no matter what, she defied death. When she was a baby, she fell into a pool, and survived. When she was 4, she got attacked by a dog, but she survived. Every time she got hurt badly, she defied what the doctors told her, managed to defy the odds and survive. But this time, guess it wasn't in her favour."

Raph nodded his head, understanding. "What are you going to tell the others?"

Mikey slowly closed his photo album, tears falling slowly down his cheeks, "Guess I need to tell them I lost someone close to me. I don't think they will quite understand."

Raph nodded. "Is the only reason you told me was because of Kayla?"

Mikey shook his head, a small smile forming, "No, its because I know you would understand."

Raph nodded, "Come on, you need to eat something."

Mikey let Raph help him up, and followed him silently to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a cup of Splinter's tea. It was calming and made his pounding headache ease. Raph gave him some cereal, and yogurt, and Mikey blanched, feeling nauseous. "Seriously Raph, if I eat right now, I think I'll hurl."

Raph sighed, "You need to eat something…how about some toast. That's all. Can you try?"

Mikey sighed, nodding silently, lost in thought.

Then Splinter came in, grabbing himself a cup of tea, he joined them at the table, "My son, do you think you will be able to tell us what is disturbing you so much?"

Suddenly, Leo and Don ran in, they had heard Splinter asked and hurried to the kitchen.

Mikey was silent, contemplating whether he should say anything. Then Raph squeezed his shoulder, giving him strength, and Mikey took a deep breathe, feeling tears start to form, and said, "I lost a very close friend Sensei, it took me by surprise."

Splinter nodded, understanding, "What friend is this? Is it someone we would know?"

Mikey shook his head, "No sensei, she…you never met her…none of you know her…I'm just dealing with losing her."

Splinter nodded, but still curious about the amount of pain he saw in his son's eyes. He was holding something back, keeping it inside. "It would be best if you talk about what you are feeling. Tell us, did you know this girl well?"

Mikey paled slightly, whispering quietly drawing strength from Raph's grip on his shoulder, "Yes, I've know her since I was 12. We were really good friends."

Splinter was surprised at this admission, and suddenly felt like his son was holding back a daring secret. He did not become involved with this girl, did he? "What was the nature of your relationship with this girl?" he said sharply. He ignored the trembling figure of his youngest.

Raph glared at his father, seeing that he was drawing the correct conclusions, but for the wrong reasons. He could see his father was angry. Mikey was trembling, dropping the toast back to the table. Raph glanced at Don and Leo, seeing their uncomfortable looks, the same looks he received when he was younger, in love with Kayla. HE snorted, "That is none of your business sensei. Mikey lost someone he really cared about, and you are doing this. I am going to tell you this now, YOU will not do this to him! You WILL NOT talk down to him. Com'n Mikey, lets go. Grab what you want from your room, you can take me to see them."

Mikey nodded trembling, he was shaken and afraid. He didn't want to be ousted. But looking at Leo and Don, he knew that they knew about his relationship with Angelina. He could feel their own confusion, their own fears, their own mixed emotions, and it hurt. He glanced at them, wanting to feel that they would understand. But looking at them, seeing their indecision, made him hesitant.

Splinter spoke up, stopping them, "Michelangelo, you will face me, and you will tell me the truth. How long have you and this women been involved?"

_Mikey felt the fear, the ache, the anger, the guilt, it was building up, making him feel unbelievable feelings, surrounding him, consuming him, and his head pounded, ached with this static feeling of anger, made everything buzz with emotions. He whirled, wanting to scream at him, hurt him, blame him for the pain he was feeling. But he was raised to respect his father, behave, never get angry at him_. "**What do you care?"** Mikey said, shaking off Raph's arm.

He had to do this. He never spoke of Angelina around his family. He had been given the same lecture his brothers received. That he was a different species, that he was an animal, and therefore not entitled for humans, should not form relationships with them. It was taboo. It was wrong. Splinter believed this. He vowed this. Made them all understand that being with a human is not only wrong, he would not bless it.

Splinter was shocked at the pain he heard, but he had to nip this in the bud. He managed to get Raphael to stop seeing the girl he supposedly loved, stopped the foolish notion that his sons could be with humans.

"Tell me, were you involved intimately with her? Did you tell her where we lived? Tell her our secrets, our mission? How can you do something so dishonourably, to be with a tart of a women.-" Splinter said, his anger rising.

But even he was shocked by his usually docile son.

HIT

CRASH

Splinter hit the floor, grunting at the pain in his leg, he looked up to see his youngest, a surrounding force of pain, grief and anger around him, looking at him with hatred, and spoke in a calm voice filled with fury, "**What makes you so damn sure? How dare you call her that! She wasn't anything like that. SHE LOVED ME. AND I LOVED HER!!**" Mikey said, moving toward his father in anger.

Leo had broken out of his shock, glaring at his youngest brother, "**HOW DARE YOU HIT MASTER Splinter**!!"

Mikey was too tired, too emotional, too stressed, he swung around, hitting Leo hard at the knees, knocking him to the floor, he whirled back to his father who had stood up before him. Mikey was unprepared for the blow across his face, the nails hitting his soft cheek with unrestrained power to his face. Mikey felt Splinter's nail cut into his cheek, the pain exploding and knocking his senses aloof. He staggered. That one had hurt. He could vaguely hear Leo and Raph fighting, Don was trying to yell at them as well.

Mikey stood up straight. He glared at his father, **"How dare you call someone you don't even know down! How dare you tell us we cannot be with someone who wants us, understands we are not just animals, we think, we breathe, we're human in every way inside, outside appearances don't matter. It never should matter when we are in love. Angelina loved me! She didn't care that I was a turtle, that I was an animal. We just knew, that a love we had, was rare, and nothing was going to get in our way. I know you don't want us with anyone. We aren't allowed love. But we deserve it."**

Mikey turned away, his feelings were all pent up, he was aghast he had lashed out, he had lost control.

Splinter said angrily, "It is not right Michelangelo. We are ninja. We must stick to the shadows."

Mikey whirled, he hated that saying. "**WHY?** Why do we have to stick to the shadows? Why do we not deserve to be loved? Don't we deserve to be happy, to be cared for? We take care of this city, the humans in it, we care about this world. This is our life, to protect them. We are ninja?!"

Mikey said scoffing, "Is that all we are ever going to be? I don't want to be a ninja all my life. I want to be me. I want to me Mikey. Not a ninja, not a soldier in these dark times. I want to be free to be me, to be loved, to have a life that is drastically different, that we can have things better than living in the sewers our whole lives." Mikey said, saying words he kept bottled for years.

Everyone was stunned into silence. They were surprised on the amount of maturity, the logic in his statements, the belief in his words. Splinter spoke, his voice gruff from anger and grief, from confusion, "You do not want to be a ninja? You do not want this life?"

Mikey sighed, wondering what he should say, "I'm sorry sensei, but I am not going to have this talk right now. When I get back, and if Raph still wants to come, than we shall talk more about this subject…we need to time to cool down, to think about what was said tonight, and I need time to grieve. I will call April each day, let her know I am all right. But Please, leave me alone until I make the first move."

Mikey turned and walked to his room. Raph followed behind. He didn't want to leave his little brother on his own. Helping Mikey pack up some things, and bag up the photo albums and letters, he went to his room, grabbed his hammock and sleeping bag, and said a quick bye to both his brothers. He was concerned about them, wondered what they thought. But Mikey needed him right now, and they are still dealing with their own confusion right now.

* * *

**_This story was written in memory of my friend Angelina. She died because in a car accident, caused by a drunk driver. She was 18 years old, a wonderful women, one who loved life, enjoyed life. And even though she is gone, the memories I have are incorparated in this story. _**

**_Angelina is now an Angel in heaven, but she will live in my memory. _**

**Stop drinking and driving please. its not fair that it causes so many deaths, and losing Angelina is hard, painful, and I want something to change. But drinking and driving, unless we gather together, we won't stop it. **

**PLEASE, DON"T DRINK AND DRIVE**

**(there is more coming, please review, lwt me know what you think. I have more chapters coming. Just give me time. This is helping me with my emotions, because I can let her life show here.)**


	4. Chapter 4

This story is showing a hidden side of Mikey's life, surprises that his family didn't know about. So be warned, Mikey is awesome here.

Angelina's family are David and William. David is 32 years old, and is Angelina's older brother. William is her father and has had 2 heart attacks already. So David takes care of his dad, William, 24 seven. Just so you know.

* * *

Mikey was walking silently, leading his brother to Angelina's place. He was lost in thought. He kept thinking about what had just happened earlier. It made him ponder and be horrified about what he had done. His cheek still throbbed, swelling up, and the blood had dried on his face. He didn't know it bled, but it had clotted, making him look worse.

Raph was lost in thought as well, trailing after his brother. He wondered how long Mikey had been feeling like this. Feeling apart from the family. Raph thought it was only him, he was the outsider, the hothead. He didn't fit in anywhere. Leo was calm, cool, the leader. He knew what he wanted to do. Don was smart. He had the brains to contribute to the family. And he thought Mikey contributed to the family, a lot. He cooked all of their meals, made sure Don ate when he was too busy inventing. Made sure Leo wasn't too serious, and made him eat as well. And for him, Mikey had this way about him, that made Raph calm down. Made him mellow. Made him feel more in control. Raph didn't know exactly what it was, but it worked for him.

Watching Mikey walk blankly ahead, made him wonder how well he knew him. He thought he knew Mikey really well, he was closer to Mike than any of his brothers. Mikey lead him to a house downtown. The yard was big, green grass, a huge house. Secluded, trees surrounding it. Raph watched and copied Mikey as he walked along a trail, leading up to the house. He remained silent as Mikey knocked on the door. A young man, about 30 answered the door. And was surprised when the man grabbed Mikey and hugged him hard. The man burst into tears, Mikey crying with him. His heart ached for the pain they were going through. He waited though, not wanting to interrupt the moment between them.

Mikey pulled away slightly, turning to Raph, his hand still on David's. "David, this is my older brother Raph…he knows about Angelina, he's been very supportive…he didn't want to leave me alone…can we stay with you??"

David nodded, "Of course Mikey, we would never kick you out. You are always welcomed here, and your family is as well."

Mikey nodded faintly. Following David into the house and waving Raph in, he walked with David to the kitchen, "How is William?"

David sighed, "Dad is still stricken. Losing Angelina was a great loss, and he is feeling with it, but he needs to be careful…he has not talked about the arrangements yet, or where Angelina is to be buried. I have tried talking to him, maybe you'll be better at it."

Mikey shook his head, "I don't want to think about it right now….Raph, David is going to show you where to sleep, I'm going to be upstairs in my room."

Raph was puzzled, '_**his room**_?' and watched silently as Mikey left. He didn't seem the same anymore, like he lost his soul, that part of him that was keeping him alive, full of life. Raph turned to David and smiled, "Well, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances, but allow me to give you my condolences. Its hard to lose someone….probably even harder to lose a sibling."

David nodded, smiling gently, "It is hard, but I am distracted….Mikey's grief is huge, so is my dad…I take care of dad 24 seven…so I'm pretty distracted." David waved Raph to follow him, "Besides, I'm talking with a counsellor, she is helping me deal with my grief since its hard to grieve and take care of dad."

Raph nodded, and put his bags down beside the futon in the room David showed him too. David turned and asked, "So…what do you prefer to be called? Raphael? Raph? Raphie?"

Raph blushed hearing his nickname Mikey gave him, he shook his head, "No, Raph is fine. Raphael is good if I am in trouble or you want me to pay attention…Raphie…only Mike is allowed to call me that."

David nodded, smiling, he liked this turtle, "Okay Raph it is. Are you hungry? Do you know if Mikey ate yet? I have to make some dinner for dad, and can make extra for you guys."

Raph smiled, "If its not too much trouble, that would be great. Mikey hasn't barely ate since he found out. Actually, he barely ate this whole week…and the only sleep he's had is when he passed out."

David frowned, worried, "He hasn't ate or slept? That's troubling…I'll make Mikey something to eat. How about I get Dad up, you guys can visit. I'm sure he'd love visiting with you…just be warned, he's a little old fashioned, so don't use slang around him. He hates it….you should see Michelangelo when he accidentally says something."

Raph grinned, sitting down on the futon, thinking about how nice this family was, how well he was accepted. He wondered how his brother was. Then a older man came into the room, sitting on the chair nearby. "Hello, my name is William. Not Will, not Willie, just William, you got that young man?" the man said smiling a bit.

Raph smiled, and shook his hand, "I'm Raphael. I go by Raph though…I'm sorry about your loss sir, I give you my condolences."

William smiled gently, accepting it. "Yes, it is hard to lose a child, but Angelina is gone and there is nothing I can do but grieve and take it one day at a time…I'm just glad I still have my kids."

Raph was puzzled, "Kids, I thought you only had David left…" he asked unsure.

William smiled, gently, "You do not know that Michelangelo is my son in law…not legally of course, but he is."

Raph was shocked, and curious, "I feel that I don't know my brother at all. He did not tell me he was married to Angelina."

William smiled, and David walked in, "Supper is almost ready, it is just cooling down."

Raph nodded, gesturing for him to sit down and talk, it was a good time to talk about his little brother. "How long have you known my bro for? He's never told us about any of you…do you know why?"

David grinned, "We've known Mikey since he was 12. Angelina told us about a turtle boy she met. That his name was Mikey and he saved her."

Raph nodded, understanding. "That's a long time, but I can understand why Mikey didn't say nothing…so how would you describe him?"

David looked at William, and smiled faintly, "He has a heart of gold, he nice, polite and sweet. He's willing to do anything to make you smile, but he's so smart. He has such great ideas. Especially wood work. That futon your on, he made that. He made many things. He and Angelina made the porch upstairs. The house is full of things Mikey helped us with…he's also a gifted artist."

William stood up and walked to the hall outside, returning with a beautiful painting, a sunrise breaking up over the mountains, you can even see the dew on the grass, the birds in the sky, the squirrels in the tree, it was detailed very well, almost like a picture. Raph was impressed. "He did this?" he asked in an awed voice. "I didn't know he was so good. Is there more?"

William and David glanced at each other, a question in their eyes, an obvious conversation going like, 'you tell him,' 'no you tell him.' Finally David smiled lightly, "Dad will tell you…uh, I'm going to serve dinner."

Raph was puzzled, and turned to William, "What's going on sir?"

William waved him over, "Come over here son, I got something that's going to surprise you." Raph smiled curiously, walking into a room full of art supplies. Beautiful paintings in progress. "Whoa?" Raph said.

William stated proudly, his obvious love in his words, "Michelangelo is displayed downtown at the art gallery, his paintings have been going for 2000.00 - 10,000 a piece. He's very high in demand, and the public has yet again demanded to see him, but Michelangelo has Angelina, me and David sell them for him. All the money is in a savings account. He doesn't know what to do with the money yet."

Raph was impressed and shocked. "Mikey's rich?"

William chuckled, "Yes, well, moderately wealthy. But he doesn't let the money change him. Anyway, I thought you would like to see his artwork, but David there made us dinner, and we best go eat. I want you to go upstairs and pry your brother from his room. He needs to eat. It ain't natural he ain't eating."

Raph laughed, feeling much at ease, "Yeah. Its true, its wrong if Mikey ain't eating. I'll be right back," and he heading up the stairs and walked over to the door that was decorated with symbols. He knew that it was Mikey's room. Knocking on the door gently, he called out, "Mikey, its Raph, is it all right if I can come in?"

No answer, but the door opened. Raph let himself in, seeing Mikey going back to the bed, clutching a photo to his stomach, he had been crying.

"Ah Mikey, its going to be alright, we'll help you with this." Raph said, sitting beside Mikey and holding him.

"Raph, I…just miss her so much…it hurts to think that I'm alone now." Mikey said whimpering.

Raph sighed, clutching Mikey to his plastron. He didn't know what it was like to lose someone you loved, he was lucky, that hadn't happened to him yet. But to see it happen to his little brother, it hurts. A LOT!! Mikey was full of sunshine, made people happy by just his smile, made him young and wonderful. But now, it seemed it was all gone, like it was torn away. "Com'n little bro, you need to eat, then have a good sleep." Raph said, cajoling his little brother up, and bringing him to the kitchen.

Mikey sat at the table, oblivious to the conversation, nibbling at the food on his plate. His throat clenched up and he coughed, it hurt, trying to eat. He continued to nibble, no appetite at all. His thoughts were inward, he was lost in his thoughts.

Raph could see Mikey was in turmoil, devoid of feeling. He was only eating because Raph told him to. But Raph was concerned, Mikey had barely ate, barely slept since he first became worried. 5 days ago, he was sitting by the phone, waiting, that night, or early the next morning, he got jumped by Hun and the purple dragons, remained in a coma for 2 days. Then waking up, finding out his love of his life was dead, and remained in this sort of stupor. Raph hadn't seen him eat or drink in the last 3 days. Earlier that day, Mikey had blown up at their father. Raph didn't know what to do. William was saddened, looking older than he was, Raph noticed, and David looked like he was punched in the gut. He didn't know what it was like to lose a family member.

"Com'n Mikey, try to drink some water too, okay?" Raph said in a worried tone. Mikey looked down at the water, staring, and slowly brought a shaky hand to it, picking it up, he drank a little, and started choking on it. Raph jumped up, scared, and pounded on Mikey's back.

Mikey breathed in deeply, drawing breathe, "I can't eat no more Raph, Please, I wanna go back to my room."

Raph sighed, "Drink a little more and you can go, alright?"

Mikey drank again, and it went down without any trouble. He got up and walked away. Raph looked down at his plate, sighing, he went to grab Mikey's plate, wanting to go check on Mikey.

"Raph, go with him, he's taking this very hard…we have each other, my son and me will be fine…but Mikey, he has no one unless you help him. He's holding it all inside." William said, his elderly voice wavered slightly, but remained strong. Raph sighed, nodded, "Okay sir, I'll be upstairs."

As he left the room, he heard David say to William, "Dad, how are we going to tell Mikey about the will? About your surgery? About us leaving? This is going to be too hard."

Raph wanted to go and turn back, but he was focussed on his little brother. He knocked on the door to Mikey's room, but no one answered. Frowning, he opened it, seeing no one in there, he turned to the art room he was shown earlier. He found Mikey in there, sitting on the floor, staring at a half finished canvas.

Raph didn't say a word, he just sat down beside Mikey, and hugged him hard, holding him, not saying a word. He didn't know what words to say, he just comforted his little brother.

* * *

**Just a quick recap: **Mikey is shown as a heart broken turtle as Rapheal learns more about Angelina, and her family, and how strong their bonds were...and shows a great deal of maturity and understanding, which Mike relies heavily on. . The other members of the family are coming up soon, not yet, but soon. Mikey is not yet ready, and tomorrow is the burial.


	5. Chapter 5

When Raph laid Mikey back into his bed, he sighed. His little brother was hurting so much, and he didn't know if he was helping enough. He looked around Mikey's room, seeing many pictures of a whole different life. Mikey was happy here with Angelina and it made Raph wonder how he did this. How did Mikey get into this family, become so close with them, keep them a secret. He walked over to Mike's hope chest, peeking inside. He saw huge bundles of letters, not dozens, maybe a hundred, maybe two hundred, all Raph could see, there were many. Deciding not to dig into his little brothers private things, he backed away.

Raph thought hard about the past, remembering times when Mikey would disappear for hours. A couple of times, he was gone all day, and some others, he was gone for three. He would get punished, but it would only happen again in another couple of months. Sometimes he would act like he was elated, with no explanation, and Raph knew Mikey was hiding something. But he kept it to himself. He too had secrets from his family. That was how he met Kayla. He had snuck out, and saved her. She wasn't repulsed or scared of him, she was curious and loved him. They had talked about having a future and she had asked to meet the family. But that had not gone well. He had know Kayla for 3 years before he finally introduced her to the family. Raph sighed, wanting answers, but knowing most likely, the vanishing acts that Mike did, were like what he did when he snuck away from home.

Raph tried to remember when they were 12. Mikey had said he met a friend, but when Splinter questioned him a lot about this friend, he had forbidden Mikey to having her as a friend. Mikey was young and foolish he remembered Splinter saying. But Mikey kept this family a secret, kept so many things to himself, showing a side that he hadn't known about his little brother.

Thinking about the past, he had never seen Mikey finish a sketch around them. Raph himself had teased Mikey about drawing. Woodwork wasn't big in the family either. But Raph couldn't understand why Mikey wouldn't show these skills off in the family. He would get a greater praise and understanding.

Going downstairs, he remained lost in thought, thinking hard about his relationship with Mikey. He thought he knew his brother, but that wasn't true at all. He felt stupid and left out, and sighed, troubled. Did Mikey have to hide who he was to his own family because he was scared of rejection of some sort?

Then he heard his name being called, and looked up, seeing David. "Oh hi David, were you calling me?" Raph asked, pushing his thoughts back.

David smiled sadly, "You looked troubled. What's on your mind?"

Raph sighed, "Mikey is. I don't know. I just feel that I don't know my little brother at all. All these years, he kept you guys a secret. 5 years now. How? More importantly, why?" Raph asked, frustrated.

David smiled sadly, "You know, I can answer those for you."

Raph looked at him, scowling a bit, "See, that's what I mean, you know my little brother more than me. I bet Angelina knew him better than anyone. I saw those letters in his hope chest, there must've been a hundred. How the Shell did he get all those letters? What did they talk about? What was this Angelina like? Mikey loved her so much, its not fair. He shouldn't be like this!!"

David felt sadness grow in him thinking about his little sister. She was full of light, laughter. She made each day fun and inviting. Even when their dad was in the hospital, she was always able to put a smile on their face. And when Mikey started selling his art, he had helped out with the medical bills since they sold it for him. Angelina was bright, sunny, happy. Just like Mikey. They would spend hours playing Mario Kart, or DDR. They would debate about things like pollution, schools, medical care, things that any normal couple would do. When David first heard that they were getting serious, he felt a little hesitant. Mostly because he was scared Angelina might get hurt. So he told Mikey to keep her a secret. So Mikey did.

Turning back to Raph and seeing the frustrations in his eyes, and the curiosity growing, he gave a small smile. "We've known Mikey for 4 ½ years now Raph. At first, when Angelina told us she made a new friend that was a talking turtle, we thought it was her imagination. Then she told us she couldn't see her new friend all the time. They hid. I thought she had a vivid imagination." David smiled at the memories. "I was 20 years old, and our mother had died 2 years before. It was just me, dad and Angelina. She was 12 years old and had an imaginary friend named Mikey. That's what I believed, it was her way of dealing with her mothers death."

Raph nodded, entranced by the story, listening attentively. He wished he could have met this Angelina. She sounded nice.

David continued. "One day, she came in holding an envelope with her name on it, her address. I asked who gave it to her. Angelina told us it was Mikey. He had written her a letter and hid it in a small hole near her school. It was a held in a jar inside a small hole in the far end of the field. When I read it, it sounded like it was from a normal boy, who did not write really well. His words were mixed up, it sounded confused, but also gentle, sweet, lonely." David paused, looking at Raph, "I asked Angelina what her friend looked like and she said it was a giant turtle. He was 12, just like her. Angelina told me, and later dad, that Mikey saved her from some bullies who had grabbed her on her way home. He beat up the bullies and brought her home. He asked if he could be her friend. She said yes."

Raph grinned, "Sounds like Mikey."

David nodded, "Anyway, I asked how they devised a way to communicate, why like that, instead of mailing letters. She replied haughtily, "Don't you ever listen Dav-ud! Mikey has to hide. No one allowed to see him. I only saw him once after that, so we decided to write letters, like pen pals. He knows where to hide his letters, and where he can find mine." And so it began. She started coming home with letters every three or four days, and I checked them, to make sure it was nothing bad. She didn't mind. She asked about why Mikey couldn't write correctly, like she can. So I told her he probably had a disability, and I asked to meet with him. Angelina shook her head. She refused. But I convinced her it would be alright, and had to pinkie swear and cross my heart and everything just to get her to agree."

Raph frowned, "I don't understand, why would you think Mike had a disability, all kids write wrong. Mikey was awful spelling and reading, he's the slowest out of all of us."

David shook his head, "Actually, I was studying to be a teacher who specialized with children with disabilities, mental or otherwise. When I read his letters, I could see it was messy, sloppy, but it was written with great care, slowly, and many things were erased several times, before he given up and written normally. I noticed he was having difficulty with his letters. I wondered how he was coping with Angelina's letters. That's why I wanted to meet him. I thought he had dyslexia, and possibly ADD. That's Attention Deficient Disorder. Angelina was very offended that I was calling her friend a dummy, which I wasn't! I swear. But in the school systems, children with these types of disadvantages were often called stupid, or retarded or anything like that. Anyway, when I met him, he was very nervous and shy, He kept hiding in shadows, like it was a toy or something, often startling me when he disappear and the reappeared. I tell you, he thought it was funny as hell. But in the beginning. We only met maybe 4 times in a year. Angelina I suspected saw him more. But she wouldn't tell me."

Raph smiled, remembering how good Mikey got at hiding in shadows. "I don't understand, you guys have known Mikey for years, and the way Mikey and William talk, he's been here a lot in the last 2 years."

David nodded, "As Angelina grew, and so did Mikey and us, we came to enjoy the company Mikey gave us. He was lonely at his home, talking about how he was the youngest, Like Angelina was. He hated that he was behind in reading level, and writing level, and was teased a lot. I helped him with his academia, while William showed him new skills, wood work, and such. Angelina got him more interested in painting, and he showed a mastery skill. Mikey's letters still came, and Angelina still answered. Sometimes, they wouldn't see each other for months. Then 2 years ago, something changed. Mikey talked about another friend he made and was able to use her phone and address. They started getting together more. Mikey came to visit more often. When he wrote about something terrible happening, it drove Angelina into a state of worry. Then once, he was gone without a word for 3 months, a year ago or so. He was 15 or 16. Angelina thought she lost her best friend. Then Mikey returned, and told us his older brother almost died because of an evil man. That was all he would say. They had to leave the city. Angelina was worried and helped Mikey. Mikey came more often after that, every weekend he would show up. Then dad had a heart attack, and he came running as soon as he heard. He couldn't visit in the hospital, and saw how we were being buried with bills."

David paused, talking so much took a toll on him. He was tired, and still sad about his sister, but Raph needed to understand, "That's when Mikey said he wished he could sell his woodwork or art pieces to help out. Angelina immediately jumped on that idea. She grabbed about 5 of his paintings. And went to three art galleries. They liked what they saw. She told Mike she had offers on 3000 a piece. Asked if it was okay. He said go ahead. They had questions but Angelina told them that the artist wasn't a public person. But then his art grew in intensity, and his pieces were being sold at high prices. He made so much money. He wanted to share it with his family, but wasn't sure if he should. He then decided that he would help with food, supplies, stuff like that, because he didn't know how to explain the large amounts of money to everyone."

Raph understood. "Yeah, we probably would had questioned him a lot about it. But I don't understand. If you are Mikey's family here, why did he act so different with us. We knew he was skilled in ninjutsu, but he wouldn't apply himself. His art, he didn't like showing us. He loves cooking. He plays video games and reads comics. I don't know how to see the Mikey you do. Its such a huge contrast to what I know."

David shook his head sadly, "You need to ask Mikey that himself, and think about what the possible answer might be. Why would Mikey feel the need to hide who he really is? Tomorrow, Angelina's funeral is going to go on. It starts at 2 pm, and we need to get some sleep. Come, lets go to bed. Mikey already gave me access to his funds, so we have a caterer coming at noon and a ride coming as well. Go get some sleep Raphael, you need it. Tomorrow Is going to be a very hard day."

Raph nodded, feeling tired as well. He got up and walked to the room he was staying in, curling under his blankets, he wished for his hammock. He had a hard time falling asleep. He felt a need to check on his brother. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was like 3 in the morning. Trying to get comfortable, he fought the desire to check on his little brother. Finally, still awake 30 minutes later, he grunted, getting up. He quietly moved upstairs and snuck into Mikey's room, and saw he was having a nightmare.

He sighed, moving over, he gently rubbed Mikey's head, gentle, and said softly, "Its gonna be okay Mike, we'll get thru this. You ain't alone…shhh….sleep…dream…be with her…"

Mikey suddenly smiled in his sleep, feeling more content. Raph knew his sleep was finally settling.

* * *

Raph finally hears how his brother kept his family a secret, yeah!! I hope this explains it. Next chapter is gonna be his other brothers and father talking about Mike. And the funeral. I will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Mikey woke up still feeling empty. But seeing Raph beside him, made him realize he had his own family to worry about, and Raph was helping him. _He needed to move past the pain, but it was hard._ He sat up, staring at Raph sleeping on the floor. _He smiled. He had to. It felt weird to smile, but Raph looked so uncomfortable on the floor, but did it anyway, because he wanted to be there for him._

He slowly got up, and was about to start walking, when he started to become dizzy. He frowned. _'Why was he dizzy?'_ he thought as he staggered over to the door. But then everything whirled around him faster, he barely heard Raph talking behind him, as he started falling to the ground. He felt hands grab him and lower him gently to the floor.

His world slowly faded for a few seconds, and when he came back, he saw Raph's concerned face above him. Mikey frowned, "What happened man?" he asked, as Raph slowly helped him sit up.

Raph spoke worriedly, "I don't know, I woke up to see you weaving back and forth, like you were about to pass out! And you did, I caught you, how are you feeling?"

Mikey groaned, his head was feeling very thick, "Well, my head is pounding, and I'm still a little dizzy, but I'm fine…maybe a little shaky."

Raph nodded, and sat back, watching his brother, "Yeah, I should've figured this would happen bro, you barely ate this week. You need to eat something…other than that, how are you feeling?"

Mikey sighed, and got up slowly, making sure he didn't get dizzy again, "Feeling a little drained bro, but so far, so good."

Raph followed him out of the room, staying close in case Mikey got dizzy again. Mikey let him, knowing what good would it be to tell him to back away.

Sitting down at the table in the kitchen, he watched silently as Raph got him some cereal and some milk. He sighed, eating slowly, making sure it stayed down before he took another bite.

He kept glancing at Raph, who was strangely quiet this morning. Finally, he asked, "What's wrong Raph?"

Raph looked up surprised, "What's wrong with me? Man bro, you shouldn't be worried about me."

Mikey pushed his bowl away, finishing his cereal, he took a drink of his milk. "Raph, something is bugging you…you're kinda feeling loud here…"

Raph looked bewildered at that, "What the heck does that mean?"

Mikey gave a soft smile, "I can practically see your emotions, your feelings, bro, and I can feel your frustrations, your worries, your curiosity, I've always been able to feel emotions…April says I'm very empathetic…" scrunching his face at the word, "Anyway Raph, your worried, why?"

Raph sighed, and got up from the table, and grabbed himself some coffee. "I don't know Mike, a lot of things are bugging me. You're hurting a lot, our families are kind of split up, you barely eat, and that's not all." He whirled around, "How come you're so different here?"

Mikey himself sighed, knowing this day would come soon. He was tired, emotionally, physically, and mentally. But his brother had been there for him during this hard time. "Well, I knew that was going to come up sometime soon…but can we talk about it somewhere else?"

Raph nodded, grabbing his coffee and following Mikey as he walked up the stairs to the top balcony. Mikey sat down on the swing, and Raph sat down beside him. No one spoke for a few minutes.

Finally, Mikey spoke softly, "I have always felt a little outside the box Raph…I never really fit in…my way…I couldn't be what you all wanted me to be."

Raph listened attentively, letting Mikey speak.

"I used to be very happy, but we started growing apart…and you all started to grow up. I didn't want to at first. It scared me. Seeing Leo consumed with what's right and being perfect…Don with his brains, learning and creating, making things to help the family…and you Raph, even though you were angry all the time, you were second in command, I felt like I didn't belong." Mikey said, drinking his milk every now and then.

He put the cup down. "When you met Kayla, you showed me a different side of you, and it gave me hope…but that went up in flames. I tried showing you all my art work, but since it didn't contribute anything, it was passed by. When I wanted to help build things, I got shoved aside, that was Donnie's job. When I wanted to help with the security of the lair, I was ignored, that's Leo's job. And when I wanted to help with the weapons and detail, I was shoved aside once again, that was your job…" Mikey paused, looking at Raph. "I wanted a job, I wanted to feel wanted, needed. I started cooking, because seriously dudes, you all suck at it," Mikey chuckled, and so did Raph.

"I met Angelina years ago. I asked if she could be my friend. She wasn't scared of what I looked like. So we became friends. And stayed friends…despite what Sensei said. I didn't get to see her as much as I wanted to when I was younger, but we overcame that." Mikey glanced at Raph, a small smile on his face.

"Anyway, with her, it was different. I didn't have to compete with my brothers, because she knew of you but not you. I was free to be who I longed to be. Someone who was smart, someone who could help, and serious, and a whole bunch of stuff…" Mikey paused, his lips trembling, "Angelina let me be me, and now…now she's gone Raph…she's gone…" and he burst into tears, hiding his face behind his hands.

Raph reached over, grabbing his brother and held tight, "I know bro, I know. She's gone…but Mikey, no one is ever really gone. One day, you'll meet again, and you can always visit in your dreams. It hurts, I know, it hurts so much," Raph said, hugging his brother tightly, letting him cry, "Mikey, it hurts. Its going to hurt. You are going to miss her. But don't forget the lessons she taught you. She loved you, for being you. She wouldn't want you to fade away yourself. You need to be there for her family, for us. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

Mikey flared, "How would you know? You didn't know her!!"

Raph was a little shocked about the anger Mikey showed, but he allowed it, holding his anger in check, "That may be. I didn't know her. But I learned a lot about her in the last few days. I learned what kind of person you fell in love with. Mikey, you're alive. Live for her, is anything else, live for yourself. Show her you can survive."

Mikey faltered, tears building up. He hated feeling alone. Feeling lost. He wished he could see her. But he couldn't. Tears fell down his cheeks, he cried. Finally releasing the grief he was holding inside.

After he cried for awhile, he straightened up in Raph's arms, realizing he was being held. He felt different. Exhausted, but sane. Calmer. Free. But he was still sad.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lair, Leo and Don were talking calmly to themselves about what they had seen. "Do you think they are going to stay away for long?" Don asked.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. Sensei said some horrible things. I can see Mikey's and Raph's points, and I can see Splinters. What do you think we should do?"

Don shook his head, a little hesitant, "I don't know. Mikey's right. Why aren't we allowed to love? Its not that wrong, is it? Raph and Mikey have done it."

Leo nodded, "I know, but I guess you need to see it Splinters way."

Don sighed, "We should support Mikey though!! He just lost the women he loved. And the whole family is split up. I don't want that. I want Mikey back here, and I want to be able to comfort him. Its not right for him to be so broken."

Leo nodded, agreeing, "I know. But do you think we are all right with it."

Don stopped, thinking and debating the good and bad about having a relationship with humans, and on a deeper level, he agreed with Mikey and Raph. When he had first met Kayla, he had been disgusted. Because that's how he was raised. Splinter told them it was wrong to be with humans, that it was morally wrong as well. Don never really thought about going beyond that. There was a strict line there.

"Honestly, I don't know. On one hand, I am all right with it. But on the other hand, what Splinter told me and how he raised us, makes me see from his point. I don't know what to think." Don explained, honestly.

Leo nodded, "I know. Its hard to over turn how we are raised. What would you say if you found out your youngest was involved with a human?"

Don shrugged, "I'm not sure…but we need to figure out something. We can't keep going on like this. Mikey lost someone important to him. And he only has Raph. That's too much for one person to handle. We should support Mikey. After all, this was his love. And recovering from that is extremely hard."

Leo nodded, agreeing, he wanted to support Michelangelo as well. After all, he agreed with Mikey, he had felt love for humans, its not like they had many choices, they were the only ones of their species. And if they found love and acceptance with humans, why not?

Splinter had over heard his sons talking about the dilemma that Michelangelo had brought to the family. Splinter had thought long and hard about it.

'_It made him realize many truths. His sons were trapped down below the humans world. He had been scared, scared that the humans would betray his sons, kill them when they were unaware. He knew their options were limited, who knew what the future would hold? Going to the Battle Nexus may be an option for them_,' he thought, '_but that would mean telling them where I go every few years. I do not know what to do…I do not know whether to give in, and let them learn on their own.'_

Splinter sighed, and then opened his eyes in realization. '_He had been wrong. He had not known Michelangelo's wish to be more than he was. Splinter had seen the potential for Michelangelo to be a great ninja, even better than him, if he ever applied himself. But now it made sense, why he did not apply himself. He wanted to lead his own life, and make his own decisions. He was not lazy, he just wanted the choice for his own_.'

_**His youngest had been growing up, and he had not realized it. **_

Shaking his head in self disgust, he resolved to fix this.

Getting up, he called out to Donatello and Leonardo, and told them to meet him in his room. They arrived and sat down in front of Splinter, respectfully.

Splinter sighed, and laid his cane down beside him. "I have noticed many questions brewing in everyone's mind. I too, have many questions. I have thought about the problem with Michelangelo and Raphael and have come to a realization."

Leonardo asked, curious, "What realization is that Sensei?"

Splinter gave a soft smile, "That there is no problem. I have thought of you four as young and inexperienced. I did not think any of you were mature enough to find a human to fall in love. I was wrong. All four of you, I have thought about how old you were physically…when I should have known your mental ages are more than your physical age."

Don and Leo looked confused at each other. "What does that have to do with anything sensei?"

Splinter sighed, and looked first at Leonardo, and smiled, "You have lived many years, and grown quickly. I miss the younger versions of you, and sometimes forget, you are all growing up. What I fear about a human being involved with one of your four, was that you would be betrayed."

They looked at each other, finally understanding what made Splinter protest .

"I did not think any of you would be wise enough, especially if you are distracted, to see an attack coming. Michelangelo has raised a good point, he has always wanted a choice about his life, and he has chosen, what was right for him. He had grown up, without our seeing him." Splinter explained, sadness filling him.

Leo nodded, "I too have seen small signs, that I have not put together until he yelled at us."

Splinter nodded. "My sons, I wish to apologize to Michelangelo, and help him in his time of grief. It had taken me some time to see the light, but I hope to help Michelangelo through his time of grief. I have no objections about relations with humans, but I do ask, I wish to meet them first."

Leo and Don nodded, feeling elated when they heard the news. **_Splinter said it was okay!!_**

Don told Leo, "You better phone Raph and tell him what Sensei said, and see if we can attend the funeral. Its today I think."

Leo nodded, pulling out his phone, he dialled Raph's phone, and started explaining what had happened.

* * *

Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing. Splinter had come through. Had realized he had done wrong. Finishing talking with Leo, he hung up the phone and walked inside.

Mikey was talking with David and William about the funeral and who was attending and all that.

Raph waited patiently, and snagged Mikey as soon as he was done talking. "Mike, we need to talk."

Mikey nodded, a little confused. He could feel the excitement in Raph's body, the happiness emanating from him. He sat down on his bed and watched in silence as Raph closed the door.

"Okay, look, I just talked to Leo, and he told me that some things were going on." Raph said, a little nervous. "Splinter held a meeting, talking with Leo and Don…and he wishes to apologize Mike."

Raph looked up, to see Mikey's reaction. HE saw tears, hurt, pain. Mikey took a deep shuddery breath, and said, "He…he wants to apologize…??"

Raph nodded, "Yeah Mike. He realize he was wrong. And that he had no right to tell us who to love…and that we had the right to chose our own lives. Mike he is asking if he can come and apologize to you, and attend the funeral with you. Will you allow him to come to the house to apologize?"

Mikey thought about it. He had to. HE wasn't sure what to think. He was confused, and scared. He wanted to let Splinter come, and accept his apology, but he had really hurt his feelings. It was so hard to decide what to do. Touching his arm lightly, fingering his arm wound, he looked up, sudden determination and love in his eyes, "I lost Angelina Raph. I don't want to lose Splinter…tell him he can come…but he will not say anything like he did before…and behave himself when he realizes he's meeting Angelina's family!"

Raph nodded, he could understand. Raph left the room, and phoned Leo back, telling them the address on where they were and to come soon since the funeral would start in about 2 hours. Raph had gotten measured for suits, so they had some coming.

* * *

20 minutes later:

Mikey stood there, a scared look on his face, when he saw Splinter standing there. He was nervous, scared of being an outcast once more. But he could feel sorrow on Splinter, sorrow and sadness, and some fear. Splinter was afraid…of who, him?

"Master Splinter, why are you scared?" Mikey asked.

Splinter looked surprised at that, "How do you know that I am afraid?"

Mikey hesitated before he told him, "...well…I can feel it…." he glanced at Raph, who nodded, telling him he needed to tell Splinter, he took a deep breathe, before continuing. "I can feel your fear, and sorrow. I can feel your sadness…"

Splinter looked a little unsure, he had not realized his youngest was empathetic, but finally understood why his antics gone on in the lair, he was trying to ease their own burdens.

"My son, I have come to apologize for the harsh way I acted. It was wrong of me to react so violently. I am an old rat, one who grew into ideals that I realized are not right for us…we are different…and like you have showed me…we have different rules…"

Mikey felt the smile on his face growing, and he ran forward, and hugged Splinter hard, "I forgive you father!!" and Mikey could feel Splinter's love, feel his understanding spirit. And he knew he would heal now.

Looking up, he saw he was surrounded by both of his families.

"We need to get ready for the funeral guys, will you come with me?" Mikey asked, turning to Leo and Don who looked nervous.

Leo smiled, "We remained quiet about our own views Mikey. We don't quite have the same strength as you and Raphael. I am proud of you."

Mikey beamed, happiness filling his core.

Don nodded, "We stood back, not wanting to choose sides, but we should have seen the bigger picture, and for that we are sorry."

Mikey waved it off, "You guys, don't. Its done. Will my family join my other family? And we can go to the funeral together?"

They all nodded, and followed Mikey as they returned to the house.

* * *

7 figures stood there. All dressed in black. One holding a cane, and one holding a single blue and orange flower, and they stood there, silent. Tears streaming down their cheeks.

No one needed to speak, no one needed to say anything out loud yet.

Then the silence was broken, by the voice of the priest, who was blind, spoke the last rites for Angelina's soul. Crying seem to grow, three in deep pain, four in sorrow at seeing their pain.

Finally, it came to an end, and they all gathered some dirt to lay on Angelina's grave.

One by one, they took a turn.

Father

Brother

Husband/ And Best Friend

Friend -Leo

Friend -Don

Friend -Raph

Friend - Splinter

All seven gathered once more, and said good bye to the angel that had to leave their lives.

Mikey looked up at the clouds, tears ran down his face, and he looked back down, seeing William and David standing there on his right, and Splinter, Don, Raph and Leo on his left.

And somehow, Angelina brought his two separate worlds together, and made them one big family. _**"Thank you Angelina…"**_ he whispered, "_**You somehow, brought two families together….and I thank you…"**_ and glancing back towards the sky, he smiled when he saw a Dove flying above them, _**"I love you Angelina, forever…"**_

And all seven, different species, human, turtles and rat, walked along the path to return to Angelina's home, to talk more about their loved one.

When Raph said to Leo, Don and Splinter, "Hey, Didja know Mikey's rich??"

Mikey groaned, a small smile on his face as he was suddenly questioned by his family. He could hear Raph, David and William chuckling at his sudden interrogation.

'_We're going to be alright babe, we're together, we'll survive, Love you baby!' Mikey thought as he glanced up at the clouds above, smiling as a burst of sunshine shone down on them. _

* * *

Hope you all liked it. This Fic is dedicated to Angelina, may she rest in Peace. She was attended by many people, and this is how I would have loved to see her funeral as. I was going to do a big thing, but I decided this was better. They could be int he open...and she deserves to have her loved ones there with her.

Please, review, I would like to know if I did her good. And explained some things right. So lemme know what you all think, please.

I **may **put a new story up as a incentive. LOL. Remember, I said **May put a new story up**. LOL. Anyway, just chose a story from my list of stories to come to let me know what everyone wants. k?


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I thought that maybe I needed something to wrap this up, so I wrote this final chapter. Hope you like it, review and lemme know.

* * *

4 months later:

Its been a long few months. Very long. He had to put both his families together. Things have changed, a lot.

He missed Angelina dearly. So much actually. But his family have been great. They let him talk when he needed to. Let him visit William and David whenever they can. They did a lot to help him. They didn't like when he was depressed but they could understand it.

Sighing as he walked along the sewer line, he thought about how much his family had helped. He often wondered how he was going to cope. Raph stayed in his room, sharing in his sorrow. Mikey found it hard to let go of Angelina. But sharing her memory helped a great deal.

He visited her grave all the time.

His family treated him with respect. Asked him to show his talents, didn't put any pressure on him to change. Mikey welcomed it. It made him feel accepted.

Heading for David's and William's house, he knocked on the door. He knew he didn't have to, but he was raised to be polite, and not just walk in. David answered the door, looking stressed. "What's wrong David?"

David looked panicked, "Its dad!" he said, pulling Mikey into the room quickly, "He can't find his heart medicine!!"

Mikey froze, panic started to build up in his heart. "Did you call the hospital yet?"

David started searching through the drawers in the living room. "I called them about 5 minutes ago, their was a major accident across town, they are trying to reroute an ambulance. I can't find the nitro-glycerine!!"

Mikey ran ahead, searching the kitchen, frantically for the small bottle of medicine. It was powerful stuff, but it had to be. It could stop a heart attack. He heard a thud from upstairs, and David cried out, "NO, please, don't take dad too!" he said, running up the stairs.

Mikey ran behind him. "Let me take him to the hospital, I can get there faster than the ambulance!"

David was beside his father, shaking from fear. William was laying still, pale and sweaty. "Okay Mike, Please, hurry!!"

Mikey carefully picked up William, grunting a little. He gripped him better, and then flew down the stairs and out the door. He could hear David running behind him. Mikey ran with all of his heart. He had to save William. He knew he was sick, dying from a heart disease. But he couldn't bear to say good bye to him so soon after Angelina. He ran, so fast. He could hear the roar of a motorcycle from behind him, he could tell it was David's motorcycle.

Jumping over more building, puffing with exertion, he made it to the hospital. He ran ahead and realized he couldn't bring in William himself. He let out a scream for help at the emergency doors, hearing shouting from within, and quickly hid as soon as some nurses ran out.

"What's wrong with him? Who dropped him off? Pulse is weak, we gotta-"

Mikey yelled out, hiding behind a bush, "He had a heart attack, couldn't find the nitro, had some aspirin, but he's been like that for about 7 minutes now."

They looked around for the voice but focussed back on the man dying in front of them. They nodded, a nurse came running out with a small brown vial and they open William's mouth, and popped in a pill. Then they lifted him up, and brought him inside.

David drove up, jumping off his motorcycle, and saw his father going in, and Mikey standing there. "I told them what was wrong, and they just bringing him In now. I'll back to your house, and lockup, remind them there is an ambulance on route to your house and needs to be called away. Okay?"

David nodded, still in a panicked mode, and he ran inside.

Mikey stood there, and whispered, "Goodbye William."

* * *

4 days later:

Mikey had been wrong. He didn't have to say goodbye at the time.

They had been in time….William survived.

And he had his heart fixed. He would live awhile longer, if he followed the advice of his doctor. Move away from the pollution and everything, live where the air is clear, and relax. And he would live for a long time.

Mikey stood beside David, giving his support, David agreed with the doctors, and they had a big meeting. Mikey would inherit the house. All of the money was given to him. Mikey had helped find a farm outside the city, a 4 hour drive away. Where William can live out his life.

Mikey said goodbye to William first. He was truly scared when he had gone to the hospital. They had explained they would have had to move anyway. Mikey knew he would miss them. But they could write, and call.

Donnie had set up certain things to take along with them, including a defibrillator, just in case they need it.

Leo had helped with the fixing of the house, astonished with Mikey's skill with wood.

Raph had help David open a teacher position in the small community where they moved too.

Splinter had taught William many calming techniques in which to help, and some herbal remedies to help him remain strong and healthy .

Mikey would miss them. He was worried about them.

* * *

Standing next to David, watching his family help load up the truck, he turned to him, "I guess I am going to have to say goodbye now."

David smiled, tears in his eyes, "There is no such things as goodbyes Mikey. Haven't you learned that by now??"

Mikey felt his own tears build up, "I know…but its so hard….you have been my refuge, my home, my family….and now you're leaving…."

David smiled, and hugged Mikey hard, "You are always welcome in our new home. You are my brother, always and forever….don't ever say goodbye….how about See You Later…"

Mikey smiled, nodding his head, "Okay David…" and then paused, "You know, me and Angelina talked about death a long time ago….we told each other, if we die, we don't ever want to say goodbye…."

David asked, the darkness surrounded them all, shadow's appearing in the evening light, "So what would you say?"

Mikey smiled. He knew William was already gone, being watched by a nurse at his new home, and David would be leaving soon to go home. He too had to go home. David got into the truck, starting it up.

"We would say…." and Mikey stepped into the darkness, and he faded away in the darkness, three shadows followed him, "_**Good night**_."

**_GOOD NIGHT (the end)_**


End file.
